Salah Paham
by Clarette Yurisa
Summary: AU/Terkadang, mata-pun bisa menipu/"Sepele? Kau barusaja merangkul gadis lain dalam perjalanan pulangmu ke sini. Apa menurutmu itu sebuah masalah sepele?"/"Kau cemburu, Rukia?"/—mind to RnR?


**#**

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**S**a**l**a**h** P**a**h**a**m **o**l**e**h **C**l**a**r**e**t**t**e **Y**u**r**i**s**a

_AU, OOC, Ide Gaje, Cerita Abal, Alur Berantakan, Pendek_

**.**

**#**

Aku merengut kesal. Kutatap Grimmjow yang masih setia melemparkan senyum—atau boleh 'kah kusebut sebagai seringai nakal yang—kecil padaku. Bibirnya seksi sekali. Ah, sial, apasih yang kupikirkan? Rutukku dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

Nada suara Grimmjow yang terdengar tenang nyaris saja membuat amarahku meledak-ledak. Kenapa dia bilang? Kenapa? Dasar kucing biru menjengkelkan, cacian kembali terlontar dalam diriku.

"Rukia," kembali ia menyebut namaku, "kau yang mengajakku untuk makan malam. Lalu, kenapa sekarang kau bersikap seperti ini?"

Aku mendengus pelan. Kuaduk-aduk minuman yang semula sudah kupesan. Peduli amat, ucapku dalam hati, aku tidak akan bicara. Sebal! Sebal! Sebal! Kembali aku mengutuk pria di hadapanku kini sambil menusuk-nusuk _steak_ yang kami pesan.

Tampaknya Grimmjow mulai menyadari keanehan sikapku. Tampaknya dia tahu kalau aku tengah marah. Terbukti dari sikap duduknya yang semula terlihat santai berubah sedikit tegang.

"Ada apa?"

Aku masih diam.

"Katakan padaku, Rukia. Ada apa denganmu?"

Mata violetku kini beralih menatap mata birunya—yang harus kuakui—terlihat sama menawannya dengan rambut birunya. Aku tidak boleh terhanyut dengan dirinya, tegasku dalam hati. Setelah itu aku menghela nafasku sebelum kembali memusatkan pandanganku pada irisan daging yang sudah tidak terbentuk.

"Baiklah," nada suaranya menyerah, "aku minta maaf kalau aku punya salah padamu. Sungguh, aku sebenarnya tidak tahu dimana salahku. Jelaskan padaku, Rukia. Aku tidak ingin kita larut dalam salah paham."

"Salah paham?" aku membeo sebelum mendengus. "Dimana letak salah pahamnya? Kau menyebalkan, Grimm."

Grimmjow terlihat berusaha bersikap sabar menghadapi kekeras-kepalaanku. Dia mengacak rambutnya sebelum menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Mata birunya menjelajah, meneliti ke dalam manik mataku. "Aku memang menyebalkan. Terserah kau saja, tapi aku tidak mau hubungan kita hancur karena hal sepele seperti ini, Rukia."

Kali ini aku benar-benar menatapnya dengan bara kekesalan di kedua bola mataku. "Sepele? Kau barusaja merangkul gadis lain dalam perjalanan pulangmu ke sini. Apa menurutmu itu sebuah masalah sepele?"

Kali ini dahi Grimmjow berkedut. "Aku? Merangkul gadis lain? Tidak mungkin. Hanya kau, Rukia, satu-satunya wanita yang pernah kurangkul."

Kembali dengusan kasar kukeluarkan. "Jadi menurutmu, apa yang kulihat tadi? Kau pikir mataku salah?"

Grimmjow diam, kelihatan bahwa ia sedang bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Biar kujelaskan padamu, Tuan Jeagerjaques yang terhormat," aku menekankan suaraku pada kalimat terakhir, "aku melihatmu tengah berjalan sambil merangkul seorang gadis berambut hitam. Sudah ingat? Perlukah kukatakan padamu bahwa ting—"

Ucapanku terpotong oleh tawanya yang mendadak tergerai begitu saja. Aku semakin menggemeretukkan gigiku, kesal.

"Kau cemburu, Rukia?" tanyanya setelah tawanya terhenti.

Aku mendengus. Kupalingkan wajahku dari wajahnya. Aku kesal sambil merutuk, dasar mahluk biru tidak berperasaan!

"Kau cemburu?" ia kembali mengulang pertanyaannya sambil menekankan kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak—"

"Ya, Rukia," ia kembali memotong kalimatku, "kau cemburu."

Ia terkekeh pelan sebelum kembali mengudarakan suaranya. "Masalahnya, kau cemburu pada orang yang salah, Nona Kuchiki."

Kali ini ganti keningku yang berkerut heran. Namun, aku bersumpah, suara Grimmjow terdengar menahan ledakan tawanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya di hari ini, tepat di hadapanku.

"Orang yang kau lihat, tingginya di bawahku, bukan?" aku menganggukkan kepalaku, kaku. Grimmjow kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "kira-kira beberap senti lebih tinggi daripada Orihime-_chan, _benar?"

"Jadi, benar kalau kau—"

Grimmjow tersenyum geli. "Bukan, dia bukan selingkuhanku, Rukia. Kau tetap satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai. Tenang saja."

Wajahku memanas, namun dengan cepat kupalingkan darinya. "Lalu siapa?"

Alis Grimmjow terangkat. "Itu… Ulquiorra."

Aku melongo. Ulquiorra? Ulquiorra yang itu? Yang pucat dan minim ekspresi itu? Bagaimana… "Bagaimana mungkin?" aku menyuarakan kalimatku dengan pelan, namun tetap terdengar Grimmjow.

"Ayasegawa-_san_ yang mendadaninya," Grimmjow menghentikan kalimatnya sebelum terkikik sesaat, "kami mengerjai Ulquiorra yang sedang tertidur dengan make-up di wajahnya dan memakaikannya gaun dress selutut, seperti yang kau lihat. Tampaknya, dia memang terlihat seperti perempuan karena kau sendiri ikut salah paham."

Kugigit bibir bawahku. Jadi, gadis itu… Ulquiorra?

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa tanyakan pada Ayasegawa-_san. _Kau kenal dekat dengannya, bukan? Dia pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama denganku. Dia sahabat dekatmu, jadi dia tidak mungkin berbohong."

Suasana hening sesaat sampai aku kembali bersuara lirih, "maaf."

Grimmjow menutup bibirnya, menyembunyikan tawa kecil di wajahnya. "Bagiku tidak masalah, Rukia. Dengan melihat sikapmu yang cemburu seperti ini, aku jadi tahu kalau kau memang benar-benar mencintaiku. Benar bukan, Nona Kuchiki?"

Dan aku hanya bisa menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Tersenyum kikuk disertai wajahku yang kembali berubah merah.

.

Aneh banget yaaaaaa? Maafkan saya, saya tiba-tiba kepikiran ide kayak gini. Akhirnya saya coba tuangin eh jadinya malah ancurgaje gini. _Hontou ni gomenasai, minna-san_. Maafkan untuk keabalan alurnya, keabalan idenya, maafkan saya -.-v

Hihi, beri saya masukan ya buat cerita ini. _Review_nya ditunggu, kawannnn :D


End file.
